Outtake A través de los Ojos del Mentor
by CruzdelSur
Summary: Outtake de la historia de huckin-cupcakes, escrito por mí con su aprobación. Finnick planifica la subversión de Panem.


**Éste es un outtake de _A través de los Ojos del Mentor_, historia perteneciente a huckin-cupcakes que yo traduzco. Esta pequeña escena está escrita con la aprobación y bendición de la autora, usando los personajes de S. Collins sin fines de lucro. Fue escrita especialmente para y está dedicada a Dani-vg9806. **

**Dani está trabajando en un fan art para _A través de los Ojos del Mentor_, y se quedó sin poder ir a un viaje organizado por su escuela porque no tenía el dinero necesario, y las mismas personas que primero habían prometido ayudarle acabaron, a causa de unos envidiosos mete púa, diciéndole que debía devolver el dinero.  
**

**Dani: no puedo revertir la injusticia que sufriste, y lamento haber tardado tanto es responder, pero quise hacer algo especial para ti, compensar el mal trago con un sorpresa que espero sea agradable. Te mando un abrazo electrónico. **

* * *

**Outtake: Finnick planifica la subversión de Panem**

Honestamente no sé qué pensar de los chicos del Distrito 12 de este año. Normalmente, los tributos del distrito del carbón pasan prácticamente desapercibidos. Suelen ser de los primeros en caer. Su mentor pasa borracho casi todo el tiempo que está en el Capitolio. Tienen unos estilistas más bien mediocres y muy pocos patrocinadores.

Así solía ser los últimos años.

Pero este año… empezando por la chica morena que tomó el lugar de su hermana, los impresionantes trajes en llamas, la confesión del muchacho rubio… Hasta vi a Haymitch hablando con un grupo de gente del Capitolio que no podían ser sino patrocinadores, ¡y él estaba casi sobrio!

Hace un rato vimos la emisión de las calificaciones del entrenamiento. Nuestros tributos no lo hicieron nada mal, pero la chica del Distrito 12 fue toda una sorpresa. ¿Qué será lo que hizo la tal Katniss para conseguir esa nota?

—¿Qué te parecen los chicos del Doce este año? —le pregunto casi distraídamente a Marina, la mentor femenina de mis distrito.

—Pppfff. Mucho traje y poca cosa debajo —bufa ella, despectiva.

—La chica sacó un once en el entrenamiento, y el chico un ocho —le recuerdo, enarcando las cejas—. Algo habrán hecho para tener esas notas.

Marina gruñe y se cruza de brazos. Nuestros tributos obtuvieron nueves. Una buena nota, pero ese once otorgado a alguien de un distrito tradicionalmente no profesional está sacando de sus casillas a más de un mentor.

—Hay que ver cómo se las arreglan en la arena —masculla Marina—. Todavía no está todo dicho.

—Es verdad —tengo que admitir. Pese a las notas, la arena puede ser un ambiente tan hostil para ellos que no duren nada.

—Esa declaración de amor… —masculla Marina—. Escuché a la esposa de Templesmith hablando de los "Amantes Trágicos", y de lo increíblemente triste que será que nunca puedan vivir su historia de amor. Sobre lo maravilloso que sería que los dos pudiesen vivir, y qué sé yo qué más.

No comento nada. No hay modo de que dos tributos puedan vivir, iría contra el principio mismo de los Juegos. La esencia de la competencia es que veinticuatro jóvenes repletos de vida y futuro entren a la arena, veintitrés dejen el lugar en una bolsa de plástico negro acarreada por un aerodeslizador, y una persona salga con vida pero cargada de culpa, con sangre en las manos y traumada de por vida.

Permitir a _dos_ personas ganar implicaría permitir algún tipo de trabajo en equipo, de complicidad, de unión… y todo eso apesta a rebeldía, a los paranoicos (y no tan paranoicos) ojos del Capitolio. Peor que rebelde, suena… subversivo. Es decir, capaz de subvertir, donde por subvertir debe entenderse: trastornar, revolver, alterar un estado de cosas dado, especialmente en sentido moral.

Subvertir, ¿no suena parecido a querer cambiar el mundo? O al menos, el país. Eso ya sería suficiente como para hacer temblar a las autoridades del Capitolio con una mezcla de furia y miedo. Por eso mismo, prometo aportar mi grano de arena para hacer posible por que dos personas ganen. ¿Y por qué no puede ser el par del Distrito 12?

La idea me gusta cada vez más. Iré a ver al viejo Haymitch ni bien los Juegos empiecen, y más tarde o más temprano ya encontraré una oportunidad de sugerir el cambio.


End file.
